House Is So Hot
by KettleKornKueen
Summary: HouseChase, oneshot, slash, song fic, the song is You're so damn hot by Ok Go. House and Chase's wired relationship.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: I love this song it totally rocks! YouTube it… _now_!

_I saw you sliding out the bar. I saw you slipping out the back door, baby. Don't even try and find a line this time, it's fine. Darling, you're still divine.  
_

It was a crappy, hole in the wall place with a leaky ceiling, squeaky floorboards and molding away walls… that's exactly the reason it was so perfect. No body from work would be there. House walked out the backdoor with a younger looking, mildly attractive, clean shaved guy trailing behind him. He caught Chase's eye from across the bar and winked. Chase didn't even realize House knew he was there. The place was packed. Chase just asked for another shot and downed it, not really caring. House was just being House.

_You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all. You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're... You're so damn hot._

House was sick, Chase concluded. House just liked toying with people. Getting them all twisted up in his crazy mind games just to see them squirm. He especially loved the way Chase squirmed. But Chase was _not _going to give him the satisfaction of seeing it. One day House asked Chase if it would be alright to see other people. (Actually, House _told _Chase that _he _was going to see other people.) Chase just smiled a 'whatever' smile as he grabbed hold of House's strong bicep and squeezed gently before laying a not so gentle kiss on House.

_So now you're headed to your car. You say it's dinner with your sister, sweetie. But darling look at how you're dressed. Your best suggests another kind of guest._

They weren't living together, but Chase didn't feel like being alone that night so he hung at House's place riffling through his magazines and flipping through his TiVoed programs. House emerged from his bedroom wearing a very nice looking suit and holding a corsage. House made up a poor excuse—something about his sister being in town—for the reason he looked dressed to kill. Chase didn't buy it, but it didn't bother him… he got to watch House—specifically House's ass—strut out the door. Chase knew that special walk was just for him and slipped the memory away for later use.

_You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all. You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're... You're so damn hot._

Their 'relationship' was strange one… if it could even be considered a relationship. It was like 'friends with benefits'… but more like 'employer occasionally sleeping with employee as a strange experiment. Then employee steels employer's food and sometimes crashes on his couch for unknown reasons (to both employer and employee)' Chase stayed out of House's way when he was there and House didn't really mind at all. It was easier to see how far he could push Chase when Chase was around so much.

_So who's this other guy you've got? Which other rubes are riding hot-shot, sugar? I could have swore you said before, "No more, for sure." What'd I believe you for?_

It didn't used to always be like this. They used to actually have a healthy, caring relationship. But House was worse than Wilson when it came to cheating. That night when House went out to see his "sister" he returned with what was, hopefully, not his sister. The not-sister was dressed as nicely as House and had the corsage House left with pinned to his lapel, although it was hard for Chase to tell in the pitch black room. House and his date woke Chase up, who had fallen asleep to a marathon of _The O.C. _They started towards House's room as Chase shut his eyes tight, plugged his ears, and pretended to be sleeping. This was a regular routine for Chase—even when they were _supposed _to be exclusive. Chase called House on all his sneaking around one night… House promised it wouldn't happen again. Chase believed him and House held true to his word… well, at least until the next night…

_You don't love me at all, but don't think that it bothers me at all. You're a bad-hearted boy-trap, babydoll, but you're... You're so damn hot._

Chase didn't mind their screwed up 'relationship' House was good and Chase liked the shows he TiVoed. And besides… House was so damn hot.


End file.
